


watching lights pass by

by namyooni



Category: EXO (Band), Original Work, 微微一笑很傾城 | Love O2O (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: BTS will be mentioned, Big Sisters, EXO - Freeform, F/M, F4 - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fangirls, Fluff, Happy, Little Brothers, One Big Happy Family, Other, Realistic, Reality, Refrences to various Kdramas Cdramas, Short, Slow To Update, Soobin may show up, bts - Freeform, just romance, pretty much, prolly love 020 lmao, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyooni/pseuds/namyooni
Summary: "Always come back to me okay?" I held out my pinky "Always, I promise"





	1. home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me what you like what you hate what you think is just okay or what I should change!!

 

I sigh as I step off the plane finally arriving in my home town it's still as boring as I remember it to be. I look around trying to spot my family in the crowd of people I hear some voices yelling.

"Jiyoo!! OVER HERE!" I look around and spot my parents and little brothers standing there waving their arms around while yelling. I sigh and walk over to them pulling my hat down a little farther trying to hide my face.

"Why do you guys always have to embarrass me in public" I look at the smiling faces of my family and couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"I really missed you guys I got lonely by myself, how is everyone? Are you guys eating well" I pinch my brother's arms and inspect them. "Aish, you're so mean Jiyoo," one of my brothers said "Yeah you always bully us" the other piped in. "Enough you two she just got back" My dad spoke up, I smiled and thanked him. "Can we go now, the jetlag is killing me." my mom nodded and my dad grabbed my suitcase as we all headed towards the car.

I smile as we finally reach my family home, it isn't huge 4 bedrooms and only one bathroom, we had 10 acres of land to ourselves and two sheds in our backyard. I walk inside and immediately get tackled to the ground.

I look up to see our Pitbull on top of me licking all over my face"Bailey! Bailey! Stop licking!" I push her off and giggle petting her head.

"I missed you too girl." I scratch behind her ears and stand up dust my clothes off. "I'm going to go take a nap." I look back at my family and hug them. "Love you guys goodnight."

"Night!" I smile and head towards my old room I open the door and see it's the same as I left it I smiled and sat on my old bed looking down at all of my old band posters and drawings tapped all over the wall.

"I really missed this place" I sigh and lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling which is covered with glow in the dark stars, I stare at them counting all of them over and over again until I fall asleep.

I was woken up by my phone buzzing. I sighed and reached over to my desk and tried to find my phone grasping around my desk until I felt it under my hands. I look at the time '8:46 AM' Why so early I just got back I sighed and looked to see what the notifications were about.

"KPOP group BTS in America!"  
"New love yourself album breaks records"  
"1 Message from Camryn" I sigh and stare at my phone why does he have to message me at this time. I swipe up and read it "Hey I heard you're back in town. Wanna meet up and maybe get some coffee?" I bit my lip and stare at my phone "...Sure, just give me 30 minutes I just woke up." I throw my covers off me and get out of bed and start getting ready.

I take a quick shower and do my morning facial routine before walking towards my bags full of my clothes I pick out an outfit and some shoes and walk to my front door "I'm leaving be back later!" I heard some okays from around the house so I left locking the door behind me.


	2. Seeing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this and give me some tips! ♥

I sat at a table and waited for Camryn to show up, "Jiyoo? Is that you?" I jumped a little then spun around towards the voice "Camryn! I haven't seen you in years, I missed you." I got up and hugged him tightly "What have you been doing while I was gone? Get into any trouble?" I stopped hugging him and sat back down offering him the seat across from me.

"No nothing like that, I've been working mostly my dad wants me to run his business you know?" I laughed at him and patted his hand from across the table. "My little Camryn all grown up! What happened to the little boy that always followed me around everywhere?" He looked away from me and scratched behind his ear making me cover a laugh. "I did nothing of the sort if I remember correctly you were the one to confess their feelings in 6th grade, weren't you?" He smirked with a sudden boldness making me blush and adjust my shirt. "Whatever, that was long ago I was a still a child" I looked back up at him and he smiled at me "I really missed you, Jiyoo." I hid my face in my hands.

"Since when did you become so smooth? Have you been practicing?" I looked up at him removing my hands from my face. "Who would I practice on?" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand again. "I missed you too you know?" He smiled and turned his hand over lacing our fingers together. "How could you not miss me?" I laughed a little then kicked him under the table while squeezing his hand harder. "There goes that ego of yours, we were having a moment." He winced at took his hand away, "you're always abusing me" I looked at his hand and his pouting face then turned away from him to stare out the window "I'm sorry" I looked back over too him as he looked back up at me and smiled.

"I want to take you somewhere." He got up and offered a hand to me "Where do you want to take me?" He came closer to my face and gestured for me to come closer "It's a secret" He back up and smiled offering his hand again "You coming?" I looked at his hand then grabbed it pulling myself up. "Sure." I started walking towards the exit leaving him standing there. "I thought you wanted to go somewhere?" I looked behind me and held out my own hand, Camryn ran towards me and grabbed it "Let's go I'll drive you" I nodded and followed him not letting go of his hand.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You're beautiful''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please give any feedback you have negative or positive!

I looked out of the window as we drove through town, looking at all of the familiar and unfamiliar places surrounding me. I turn back towards Camryn who is focused on the road so I stare at him for a bit. "Am I that good looking" I blink my eyes and continue staring at Camryn who is glancing at me from the corner of his eye, "Hey, eyes on the road!!" I huff and turn back towards my window covering my face with my hair as I did. 

"We're here" I look around to see we are at our old 'secret hideout' I looked at Camryn with a smile. "Let's see if our place is still there" I open the car door and ran towards the lake, I stopped to wait for Camryn who was grabbing something from his car. "Hurry up!" I started walking again until I got to a bench with a tree behind it. "It's still here!!" I ran over and sat on the bench looking out over the lake.

"This has a lot of memories for us huh?" I looked up to see Camryn standing next to me smiling, I patted next to me while scooting over. "Sit down, you look creepy standing there like that." He laughed and sat down throwing his arm around me. "I missed this, I missed you" I smiled and rested my head on his chest closing my eyes and enjoying the silence.

"Jiyoo?" I looked over at the woman asleep on my chest making my heart beat harder, I stared at her face tilting her head back a little so I could look at her. "She's asleep already?" I lay her back on my chest and reach for her phone unlocking it and texting her mother. 

"Jiyoo is with me don't worry auntie." I look back down at the sleeping women and sigh before maneuvering myself so I can get us both up without waking her up. "You're so troublesome." I carried her to my car laying her down in the passenger seat then getting in myself, I look over to her and see her head falling all over the place I sighed again before reaching over her and laying the seat back so she won't wake up. "What am I going to do with you?" I sit back down in my seat and start driving towards my house. 

I get out of my car and open the passenger door unbuckling her before taking her inside and laying her down on the couch. I sighed and touched her face tracing her jaw with my finger. "You're beautiful" I sighed and kissed her forehead before getting up and making myself some coffee, I relaxed back on the counter closing my eyes as I listen to the sound of the coffee maker. 

I grabbed my coffee after it was finished and sat at down and rested my head on the table. " I need to sleep" I sighed and got up making my way towards my closet getting out an extra blanket laying it down on Jiyoo before heading towards my room for some sleep. 


End file.
